the_super_babiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Mean King
Mean King (2005-2020) is a NoHead Warrior and the younger brother of Hell Burnbottom. He is the son of Mr. Stupid NoHead and Mrs. Twisted NoHead, and he is also the brother of Brute Gunray. In his youth, Mean King and his brothers were taken in for training. Eventually, NoHead gave him extra training in the Darkness after he proved he possessed "true promise." Eventually, Mean King and Hell Burnbottom joined the Shade Union under Suzie. At Niagara Falls, the trio tried to recruit the International Alliance into the fold. However, Zira refused and ordered her bounty hunters to kill them. A fight broke out as the three escaped into Jalahessea, where Mean King slaughtered Cedric. In the days following the massacre of the NoHeads, Mean King went into hiding with his father. Mean King fought in several battles of the Second NoHead War, including the Battle of the Fourth NoHead Base, Ambush at the McCallin House, and the Skirmish at the Yellowstone Base, meeting Caberra and Sebiscuits Cardarphen in the mix. Like Hell Burnbottom, he vowed revenge against Baby Intelligence for the murder of Mr. Stupid NoHead. After months of harassing the S.M.S.B., Mean King was killed by Baby Intelligence at the Bench Store. Biography Early life Mean King was born in 2005, roughly a year after Brute Gunray. He was brought up in a nursery built along the NoHead base, where he would first meet his younger brother. It is implied that they got along quite well during this time. Training In 2008, both of them were taken in for training. Along with Hell Burnbottom, who was their older brother, they were raised and trained in a similarly cruel manner to their father, Mr. Stupid NoHead. Mean King’s lifestyle was rich, but cruel, in whole. Eventually, NoHead gave him extra training in the dark side after he proved he possessed "true promise." He also seemed to have an affection for Rotta Hecks, though Rotta never returned his love as she was already married to Greg Hecks. Hell Burnbottom trained Mean King and Brute Gunray in mind resistance. They became skilled enough to repel their parents. First NoHead War Eventually, Mean King and Hell Burnbottom joined the Shade Union. When Suzie, the leader, realized who they were, she made them the second-in-command. Eventually, the trio left for Niagara Falls, where they tried to recruit the International Alliance, which was led by Empress Zira Miranda Grover into the fold. When Burnbottom expressed they had no money or anything else of value to offer, Zira refused and ordered her bounty hunters to kill them. One, Avara, threw a knife at Burnbottom and Mean King caught it with the Darkness. A fight broke out as the three escaped. They were surround once outside but quickly reinforced by F-7 robot soldiers who battered the Empress' men. Mean King led the way as he, Burnbottom, and Suzie reentered Jalahessea. They were ambushed by Avara and Elmo. Elmo fought with Mean King and proved an agile and strong fighter, and tougher than most as he used his large hat as both a weapon and shield against Mean King's ferocious attacks. Eventually, Mean King brutally broke through the mercenary's defenses and beat him down. The bounty hunters were saved by their comrades, where Burnbottom let them go. The robot soldiers only managed to capture one elderly humanoid, Cedric, who told them to go to Zira's Palace after being threatened. Burnbottom had Mean King kill him for such basic information. In the days following the massacre of the NoHeads, Mean King gathered with a group of NoHeads in the crowd outside the public entrance, though only one of five stepped forward. This lone NoHead attacked the troopers stationed on the steps, urging Mean King to join him, only to be cut down by a hail of gunfire. Mean King and Gunray chose to retreat. Between the wars In 2014, Mean King was charged by his father with finding duplicate examples of documents recovered from the ruined Archives of the Third NoHead Base to authenticate the findings. Second NoHead War During the war, Mean King was betrayed by Darren Slade. Like Brute Gunray, Mean King was also very angry after the mysterious shift in time, though neither of them would ever quite determine the reason for it. In the Battle of the First NoHead Base, Mr. Stupid NoHead betrayed and murdered Rotta Hecks. At this point, Mean King's attachment to Rotta had not faltered, and he felt terrible for her untimely demise. Ambush at the McCallin House In early 2020, Mean King, Brute Gunray, Hell Burnbottom, and Nolan Giles came to Lucy McCallin's home because she claimed, truthfully, that Baby Intelligence was there. They threatened to kill her daughter if she summoned them. Battle of the Fifth NoHead Base When Mr. Stupid NoHead died in 2019, Mean King was just as shocked as Sebiscuits, until Hell Burnbottom told him about a potion that could bring him back. After fleeing to the Yellowstone Base, Mean King helped him make it, as did Brute Gunray. Now alive again, NoHead built a death machine to use in the final stages of his plan to destroy and reform the world. Gunray and Burnbottom helped him create it. if she summoned them under false pretenses, only to see Baby Intelligence escape. Before the machine could be used, the S.M.S.B. arrived, who had just accepted Lindsay Kellerman into their group. NoHead told them to hide via comlink. Gunray and Burnbottom obeyed and both hid in the basement, though Gunray began to worry about NoHead. Gunray's fears were justified when NoHead died at the hands of Baby Intelligence. This event made Mean King as infuriated as it made his siblings. At this point, Rotta Hecks had killed as well. Meeting Caberra Throughout a campaign led by Sebiscuits and a Knight named Caberra, Sebiscuits had apprehended a number of mutated war criminals that mysteriously disappeared once transferred to the S.M.S.B.'s authority. Mean King reprimanded Sebiscuits for the latter's demands to know their location. During the course of their conversation, Sebiscuits warned that NoHead was using him as well, but Mean King dismissed this. Pursuit of the S.M.S.B. Skirmish in the Yellowstone Base After Mr. Stupid NoHead’s death, Hell Burnbottom became the new NoHead Grandmaster per traditions, while Annabeth Black became second in command. At one point, Mean King accompanied Brute Gunray and Burnbottom in the intended capture of Rocken Role in New York City, as Black believed this would draw out Baby Intelligence. They were rewarded by a visit from the S.M.S.B., who eventually found their base. During the confrontation that followed, Mean King indicated the deductive skills of Lindsay Kellerman regarding Wilfred of Wales, intriguing Black. After Force Baby stunned Black, Mean King angrily tightened his shackles. Hell Burnbottom engaged all four members as Gunray and Mean King looked on in horror. Mean King attempted to intervene by casting beams at Lindsay, but she dodged. After defeating Force Baby, Baby Strength, and Lindsay, Burnbottom was left to contend with Baby Intelligence’s might. Although he put up an excellent defense, Burnbottom could not find an opening, though he refused help from his brothers. When Burnbottom told them to follow him in escaping, Mean King complied with the order. Having fled the battle, Burnbottom flew the others to the central control station, landing inside with his personal shuttle. Here, Burnbottom, Gunray, and Mean King rendezvoused. Burnbottom apologized for not giving them a chance to fight, and Gunray immediately forgave him. Mean King added that there was nothing they could have done. Battle of Yellowstone Soon after, Baby Intelligence returned to the NoHead base, vowing to destroy NoHead’s sons or die trying. Gunray reported his success to Burnbottom, his new master. Burnbottom, who was pleased, told the NoHead he was coming to join them. As he arrived in person, Mean King revealed the secret weapon was ready. Mean King reported the police’s involvement to Burnbottom upon discovering it. With permission, Gunray dispatched RC-4 and a large majority of his army to crush them, considering them disposable. Mean King remained in the communications tower with Brute Gunray and Hell Burnbottom. Burnbottom left to deal with Lindsay Kellerman and Baby Intelligence as Mean King’s concern grew. Sheriff Bladepoint was able to work his way into the tower, before being captured and marched before the NoHeads. Gunray ordered him to surrender, but Bladepoint seized a sword and engaged him as Mean King looked on with shock. This was Gunray’s fatal mistake. The other police used the distraction to take out the local Rockets and held Mean King at gunpoint. Mean King was not worried at first, because he thought his Rockets would break through to rescue him. But his hopes of rescue were shattered when a refugee named Tyler destroyed the control station, deactivating his army. With his forces destroyed and Burnbottom killed by Lindsay, Gunray and Mean King were captured. Later, they escaped the court and returned to base unnoticed. Encounter with Sebiscuits Cardarphen Two days after the battle, Mean King reluctantly accompanied his brother, Brute Gunray, to the base Sebiscuits had set up, where he had fled after the battle. Once there, Mean King interrogated Sebiscuits and voiced his distrust of him. Sebiscuits' calm, reasonable, and logical answers to his aggressive questioning rendered him dissatisfied, but temporarily without retort. Gunray got down to the point, asking if Sebiscuits could lend them a squadron of Rockets since very few Rocket soldiers survived the Battle of Yellowstone. Sebiscuits agreed to make it so if they could defeat him in a sword battle. Mean King and Brute Gunray both came on Sebiscuits roughly, but Sebiscuits calmly met their strides with his own. The two brothers won out in the end, and Sebiscuits promised that "you can have half of whatever I have, and will create." Satisfied, both of them Apparated back to Wyoming, and the contingent of Rockets arrived soon afterward. Death Later on, Lindsay, Telekinibabe, and Baby Strength were sent to confront Brute Gunray in his base, while Baby Intelligence and Force Baby met with Mean King in the Bench Store in New York. After blocking out Force Baby, Mean King and Intelligence dueled in a battle that destroyed a good portion of the bench store. Mean King also expressed his confidence that he and Gunray were just as strong as NoHead, although Intelligence retorted that his faith will eventually become misplaced like his faith in the dark side. The two combatants demonstrated amazing strength and skill, as well as incredible sword prowess. The battle ended in a draw after Mean King’s lightning was returned to him in a blast so powerful that it pushed the two duelists apart. Mean King managed to grab onto a bench, but Baby Intelligence fell several stories. Mean King leaped after him, to which Intelligence performed a quick shiak to end the duel. Outmatched, Mean King met his end, and Brute Gunray joined him in defeat simultaneously. Personality and traits Mean King was an intensely sadistic villain with brutal, violent tendencies. He was intelligent, but could be easily distracted, and had a fierce and dangerous temper, a trait that he shared with his elder brother Burnbottom. He was egomaniacal and suffered from intense delusions of grandeur, believing that he was the most loyal son of Mr. Stupid NoHead. He was a very trusted and loyal follower, as well as one of the cruelest NoHeads, always eager to electrocute enemies and his family members; Baby Intelligence noted that Mean King was “as mad as his master.” Mean King was extremely narcissistic and exceptionally arrogant. Like all the rest of the NoHeads, he thought good was overrated and useless, but was not above killing villains who displeased him. Mean King was a natural leader and took charge in tricky situations, such as during the skirmish at the Bench Store and the Second Battle of Yellowstone. Another mark of his decisiveness and ruthlessness was that Mean King took no unnecessary prisoners, preferring to kill them instead. Despite his cruel personality, he was not incapable of caring for a few people. He obsessively loved his father, Mr. Stupid NoHead, though he did not return his feelings because he was incapable of love. He and his older brother, Brute Gunray, also displayed a close relationship. He also showed affection for RC-4, training him to improvement. Powers and abilities Mean King also seemed highly adept at using Dark powers. He killed a zoff with a flash of red light on his way to Sebiscuits Cardarphen's hideout and telekinetically stopped a thrown knife before it could strike his brother. Relationships Family Mr. Stupid NoHead Hell Burnbottom Brute Gunray ]] Thomas Meyer It is not known whether Mean King knew about his nephew, but it is likely since Thomas was born at his home. If Mean King did know then there is a possibility that he continued to keep the secret to protect not only his nephew but also the rest of his family from the public reaction to the idea that the son of the Dark Lord had a child. Suzie It is unknown what motivated Mean King, but he and Suzie were good friends. Suzie had a lot of admiration for him and Hell Burnbottom. When she realized it was them, she made them the second-in-command of the Shade Union. Eventually, Mean King saved her life at Niagara Falls, where they had failed to convince the International Alliance to join their group. Baby Intelligence Throughout the Second NoHead War, Baby Intelligence also found enemies in Mr. Stupid NoHead’s other two sons, Brute Gunray and Mean King. He first encountered them in Yellowstone National Park when they built a new base there. He did know they were responsible for several murders, including several of Katie Black’s bodyguards, and would kill him if given half a chance. He also loathed them for imprisoning innocent Muggles. In 2020, during the Third Duel In the NoHead Base, Baby Intelligence first encountered Mean King directly, alongside Force Baby. Mean King knocked out Force Baby, but when Force Baby awoke, he used the Force to assist Intelligence in dispatching Mean King after a fight. Baby Intelligence was evidently relieved when Mean King was killed off. Sebiscuits Cardarphen Sebiscuits was a NoHead for the majority of the Second NoHead War. Mean King was highly suspicious of him, possibly because of Sebiscuits' age and status; mistrust may also have been Mean King's only real way of expressing his envy of the position of trust and respect Sebiscuits enjoyed under Mr. Stupid NoHead (who was Mean King's father). In 2020, Mean King followed Brute Gunray to Sebiscuits' house, trying to dissuade him from seeking his help in rebuilding the NoHeads' Rocket armies. Mean King was taken aback by Sebiscuits' conformance in assisting them. Both he and Mean King fought in the remainder of the war, Mean King dying, however, before being able to discover that his initial mistrust of Sebiscuits had been valid after all. Annabeth Black , a friend and leader.]] Mean King and Annabeth Black were on good terms; he respected her authority over him in 2020. Mean King became infuriated when Force Baby stunned her; shouting at him to leave her alone, he bound the baby's shackles yet tighter. Before fleeing the battle, he sought her out, concerned was he for her safety. His death made her feel upset. Bartholomew Gales Mean King probably had a good relationship with Bartholomew Gales, since Mean King was the one member of the Order for which Bartholomew was willing to confide in his feelings for Annabeth Black. Behind the scenes ]] Mean King was first introduced in , where he was heard interrogating Lucy McCallin, but was never seen directly until the sequel. D. Isaac Thomas says that he has seen stereotypical savage Indians wearing mohawks, and that is where he found the inspiration for Mean King's hair. Appearances * * * * * * * * * ''The Man Who Talked to the Wall 2 Notes and references Category:2005 births Category:2020 deaths Category:Battle of Yellowstone participants Category:Deceased individuals Category:Killed by Baby Intelligence Category:Killed by Force Baby Category:Males Category:Mutants Category:NoHead Warriors Category:Pure-bloods Category:Second War casualties Category:Shielders Category:Unmarried individuals Category:Villains Category:Shade Union members Category:Maraj family Category:Deaths by stabbing Category:Deaths by sword